


A Memory of June

by TururaJ



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TururaJ/pseuds/TururaJ
Summary: “If it’s with you then I want everything.”





	A Memory of June

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperballoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperballoon/gifts).



> Dear Paper-san, Happy Birthday! May you have ahead a lot of happy and sunny days full of friends, support, family time, meaningful meetings, interesting people and interesting studies and the work you'll love! Life is short, and I'm happy I had an opportunity to get to know you. Hope this little piece will brighten your day!

Slaine noticed how Inaho took a long look at his toast. Honestly, it was the first time Slaine had burned it since he actually learned how to make toasts. Usually they were wonderfully crispy, soaked in rosemary oil, destined to melt in his and Inaho’s mouths in sheer seconds, but today they were mercilessly burned, and Slaine didn’t give a fuck. Any other day he might have felt slight shame because of his failure to keep up to his own declaration (“I swear I will learn to cook, Kaizuka! No more damned eggs at breakfast every morning!”) voiced a long-long time ago. Not today though.

He also knew that any other day Inaho would get up and start on breakfast himself, but obviously he was in the same predicament as Slaine, so Slaine watched, transfixed, as he bit into the blackened part of the toast and forced himself to chew it. The kettle whistled behind Slaine’s back and he jumped at the sudden sound. His hands trembled while he was pouring tea; some water spilled onto the table. Inaho leaned for the towel and wiped it off. The kitchen was bathing in sunlight, large windows open as it was the hottest June Slaine remembered, but the abundance of light didn’t help to calm his nerves (though it always helped when he had nightmares). 

Finally Inaho put his cup down and asked him for the umpteenth time, “Are you sure you want it, ready for it? You do understand our life will change forever? It’s not too late to…”

“It _is_ already late, Inaho.” Despite the anxiety Slaine’s voice carried no hints of doubts. Even for his own ears he sounded very forceful, but he strongly believed in his choice. “After we’ve went there for so many times and… No, chickening out is not an option anymore. And I want it. Although if _you_ aren’t sure…”

“If it’s with you then I want everything,” Inaho had silenced him fast and stood up, buttoning up his black shirt. Slaine approached him and worriedly smoothed out the visible wrinkles on the cloth. Inaho had to look presentable today at all costs. “I’ll be back in three or four hours. The documents might take some time. Yuki will be there to back me up so don’t worry.”

“I’ll go buy a cake,” Slaine whispered and leaned down a bit to press his forehead against Inaho’s. “Say hello to your sister from me, and… good luck.”

“I am not going to lose, Slaine,” Inaho tried to reassure him. “I’ve lost enough times as it is. When I declared you my enemy. When I didn’t try to talk to you at Novostalinsk. When I failed to get you out of the prison before things got rough. When I failed to notice your feelings and made us both suffer. Not this time, Slaine.”

“…Were you thinking about all of that lately? No wonder Miss Yuki said you’re getting old, last I saw her,” Slaine snorted but kissed Inaho’s forehead putting all the tenderness he felt at the moment into the kiss, and whispered, “Go and win for me, don’t hesitate to use your trump card, _Savior of Earth_ , Inaho Kaizuka.”

Inaho sent him a small smile, and just like that - was gone. Slaine didn’t go outside to watch as the car disappeared behind the chain of green hills, down the old highway. He dressed himself into jeans, found his wallet and pulled the bicycle from the garage. It took him fifteen minutes to get to the local bakery. 

The village stood silent, the sound of cicadas contributing to the pleasant tranquility; everyone had probably deserted to the riverside. Slaine smiled remembering how Inaho once took him to the river in the middle of the night. It was a daring experience, one he wasn’t sure he wanted a repeat of, but still it was wonderful - to be united with Inaho and nature at the same time. He had felt so free and complete at that moment, although with Inaho he always felt complete.

Slaine put the glasses he wore for cover on his face and entered the bakery. The sleepy owner, a woman in her fifties, waved to him in a friendly greeting, and Slaine merrily waved back to her. During the first months after their arrival Slaine had always been scared someone would recognize him, so for a long time he had been changing his hairstyle, wearing hoodies and sunglasses. Until Inaho had pointed out that his attempts of being discreet were, in fact, working against him - his mysterious appearance was arousing curiosity. After that Slaine had no choice but to agree with Inaho’s suggestion of “Just wear glasses. It’s been years. No one really remembers your face, and the records are kept secret ever since the Empress demanded you must be freed.” In the end no one had recognized him, more so for some unexplainable reason people took a liking to him and were always happy to chat with him and Inaho (in Inaho’s case he had to repair the local doctor’s car for people to stop avoiding him).

Slaine sighed. There wasn’t much to choose from the little assortment of cakes that stood on the counter. He vaguely remembered it was Monday and rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself. The weekends passed in a blur, he was too busy with worries and making life-changing decisions to think about time. After examining the counter Slaine stepped back and decided to take only the fresh baguette; the ice-cream in the fridge would have to do for the first day. And tomorrow they could easily return to the shop and choose together. Inaho had taken two weeks off work anyway.

The road back home was uneventful. Slaine stopped for a moment on his favorite hill to enjoy the warm wind ruffling his hair. He was trying to quench his worries; Inaho wouldn’t be back soon so he had a lot of time to kill. They both had cleaned the house yesterday, and now Slaine regretted that. He literally had nothing to do while the clock was ticking.

To distract himself he started counting the times he got up from the couch to reheat the kettle. Every second he was listening intently for the sounds of the approaching car. Apparently Inaho’s ‘three-four hours’ were getting an undesired extension. Slaine was on his fortieth march to the kitchen (or so), and the sunset was well on its way when finally the car was back. His lips trembled, but he opened the front door and went outside to meet Inaho.

Inaho stepped out from the car, alone, looking like he had come back from the war. The scarlet light made his face seem so much more exhausted. Even though Slaine was anxious to hear the story, the first thing he did was engulfing Inaho in the usual hug. He had already decided not to show his pain if things didn’t go well.

“Are we back to zero…?” he whispered, afraid to finally know the answer.

“God, no, Slaine. No, I wouldn’t let it happen…” Slaine closed his eyes as Inaho kissed his chin while resting his arms on his waist. “He’s sleeping on the backseat. The day was long so it tired him. I have to say the lawyers were annoying; there was a horde of papers I didn’t expect. The other pair was prepared too; they fought well.”

Slaine stayed silent allowing himself one last minute in which his world consisted of only him and Inaho. Inaho was resting his head on his shoulder, sleepy, but visibly content to be home. Slaine caressed the dark mop of hair under his fingertips; the doubts still tugged at his heart. “Were they upset?”

“They were, but they already have a large family to care about, Slaine. You also have to know that he said your name when the judge and the UFE representative asked him.” Slaine shivered as Inaho pulled away and took his hands in his. “Let’s get him and go inside. Don’t be afraid. I’m here with you.”

“I’m not afraid, I’m just…” Slaine shook his head and took a long breath. He was panicking deep inside; there was no reason to deny it. But he also was very excited for the future, and the warmth of Inaho’s hands made him feel secure. He knew he could do anything if these hands continued to hold him. “No, you’re right. I’m afraid as hell I won’t be a good…”

“You will be. We will be. Come.”

There was no more need of words. Slaine followed Inaho and watched as he opened the side door of the car. Jun, as of today Kaizuka, was sleeping heavily, having pulled his knees up to his chin. In his little hands he was clutching Inaho’s suit jacket that covered him instead of a blanket.

Slaine hadn’t seen him since his last visit to the orphanage, but he fell in love with the child ever since the first meeting and now was happy to realize that his feelings hadn’t changed in the slightest. As he held the boy in his arms, the worry and the fear were gone instantly. Only the infinite gentleness remained as he kissed the warm cheek and whispered to the child, “Welcome home.”

Behind his back Inaho smiled.


End file.
